


Frisk

by Kaijuux



Series: Pokephilia One-Shots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuux/pseuds/Kaijuux
Summary: // Request! [ "No one gives love for the 'smaller' Pokes. Can I get some mild Furret on trainer, action? No penetrative intercourse, pls." ] //





	Frisk

**Author's Note:**

> You and your Furret have been together since the beginning of your journey. Now you're looking for some down time, and she knows just how to help you relax.

It had been an exhausting few weeks.

You were finalizing your travel plans from Johto to Alola. You hadn't finished all the Gyms in Johto, but you knew you needed the break. You had been steadily training, battling and working on your team for a better part of two years. It was time to take time off, and focus on yourself.

Sitting in your bedroom in your parent's house, you sat on the floor with your laptop between your legs. It was summer in Johto; your bedroom window was cracked open to let the warm air swirl around you, but you wore simply the outfit you had taken to bed. Your shorts were short enough to ride up the swell of your ass, your shirt barely long enough to cover your belly button. Autumn would be flying in at the end of next month, but the heatwave that choked southern Johto wasn't showing any signs of cooling off any day soon.

You sighed, growing frustrated with the work that was laid out for you. prices for flights swirling in your head. You had been saving half of your earnings from every battle to put towards travelling off the mainland. Your team was reaching its cap in levels and you couldn't push them much more. You had seven out of eight badges, and the trek it would take to bring you to Blackthorn City was daunting to say the least. Pushing a hand through your hair, you lean back on your hands, looking over at your sleeping companion.

Your Furret slept soundly on her bed, curled up. You had caught her as a clumsy Sentret only a few days after you had received your Chikorita. She had been an asset of your team up until she took a horrible beating from Chuck's team. You had since replaced her with a stronger, bigger Pokemon. She was now a companion Pokemon; retired from battling. She had grown from a clumsy Sentret into a tough, competitive Furret who stayed by your side.

You smiled, and pushed your laptop away to crawl over to her. She was taller than you by a handful of inches, but curled up on her bed she looked small and comfortable. You reach her, and lay your head on her fluffy tail, stroking the fur gently. You and your Furret had gotten very close since retiring her; she had grown far more affectionate than you had expected, and since leaving her out of her Pokeball most nights, had grown used to her sleeping in your bed with you.

Under you head her tail twitched, and you lifted your gaze to find her staring down at you, a twinkle in her eye.

You knew what she was looking for.

"Did you have a nice nap?" You ask her softly, looking over at your bedroom door. Still locked from the night before, you had yet to go downstairs and find something to eat. She purred her answer, moving to lean over to lick your cheek. You laugh, and stroke her behind the ears, making her purr louder and stronger. She moved, reaching with her little arms to take your hand and bring it down to her mouth, taking your long index finger into her mouth. You bite the corner of your lip, cheeks pinking as she sucks, cheeks hollowing slightly.

It had all started so innocently.

You had fallen asleep naked in your cot one night; sleeping in a two person tent trapped too much heat to wear clothes to bed and she had been sleeping peacefully on her travel bed. You were dreaming - or so you thought - about a partner you had, travelling between Goldenrod and Olivine. She had exposed you to your sexuality, had been patient and kind while exploring the curves of your body, and had been careful to teach you the same thing. You never remembered, but your Furret had seen all of it.

So, you had been sleeping naked. You were dreaming of your partner, your ex, and had thought you felt her warm tongue pushing between your folds. You moaned, drawing a leg up slowly to get more of it. It wasn't until you woke up cumming that you realized you had been brought to an orgasm by your Furret.

It had put some kind of strain on the relationship you had with her.

But, eventually, there was no need for anxiety or worry. Your Furret matched the same kindness, patience and eagerness your human ex had shown, and before you realized what was happening, you were sleeping naked more often, feigning sleep until her small, cat-like tongue brought you to orgasm. You knew on some level it was wrong... having sex with a Pokemon? Gross. But with your previous experience with a human lover had ended in Olivine, and as far as you were now concerned, you had a new lover in your Furret, who always put you first.

Your Furret nips your finger that she had in her mouth gently, bringing you back to the present. You grin at her as she moves lithely, moving first to move to standing. At 6', she was a much taller Furret than recorded dex entries had seen. She pushed you down onto her bed, and started to lick your face. You giggle, moaning as she dragged her cat-like tongue along your jaw and mouth, making sure not to leave a single place 'unkissed'. You rubbed her back and sides, the feeling of her silky fur under your fingers making you eager for more. She bring her attention down from your face to your neck, and you moan, tilting your head back for more of her.

She grinds her lower half along yours, and for a moment you're taken a back- she had never expressed her own arousal before. You can't reach her from your spot- she's also simply too long for her arms to reach down between you. For a moment you pause, unsure of what to do, but your Furret continues to grind down along you, seeming content with what she has available to her.

"Mmm, please," You moan, giving her fur a tug. "I can't-"

She presses her mouth against yours and for a moment you think wildly that she's about to kiss you. Instead she bites your lower lip gently, and then resumes kissing your neck, effectively hushing you from begging. You squirm, spreading your legs to grind your already throbbing cunt along her body. She has one of her feet on your calf, pinning your leg down as she moves lower and lower. She comes into contact with your shirt, and you scramble to pull it off, tossing it aside to reveal that you hadn't slept in a bra. You watch your Furret's eyes twinkle, and she bends her head to capture a hard nipple in her mouth.

You arch your chest out to her, gripping her fur a little harder.

She spends what feels like days on your nipples, the hard nubs achingly harder by the time she's finished and has started dropping wet kisses all along your chest and stomach. You don't remember when she's learned how to become a tease; how to keep you on edge all while she's doing her work along your body. What you do know is that you can't get enough of it, and you know you'll have some work to do when she one day expects the same treatment.

She's low enough now that she can reach her paws to your wet cunt. She pets you through your shorts, gently at first, just to get a taste of what's to come. You very nearly buck her off of you when she touches you, you're so ready to just cum. You whine low in your throat, cheeks red with both need and lust. She simply nips playfully at your exposed chest, before giving your shorts a light tug. Clearly, she wants them off, and you're more than happy to help. You push them down your legs, hooking your panties down with them as well. You kick them off your legs, and they land closer to your laptop.

"Fur," She commands, and the twinkle in her eye is back. She pats your naked hip, and you wiggle up and out from under her. She takes your hips and you go where she directs you, finding yourself quickly on your hands and knees beside the pet bed. Furret gave a pleased chuff, and gently nuzzled your asscheek, paws rubbing your thighs. You pushed back against her, and she gives your thigh a pinch. No. She was in control right now. You lower your head and moan, letting her rub her cheek and soft fur along your ass, spreading your legs for some relief.

"Rrret." She mumbles, and suddenly her long paw is cupping your wet cunt and you gasp, shuddering.

She's making sure you're ready for what she's about to do.

You lower your torso so you're on your forearms rather than your hands and it pushes your hips up, exposing you more to your Pokemon's eyes. She hums, and moves closer to you, her cream and tan fur rippling. You can feel your heart pounding in your chest and you know - soon, oh so soon - she's going to start. You can't help but wiggle, desperate for her tongue to be thrust deep within your folds. You can feel your cunt aching, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Her warm paws leave your dripping cunt and go to your ankles, pushing them just a inch further apart. Your heart stops in excitement, and then starts to beat wildly once more. It's time!

Her whisker's touch you first. You push your fingers deep into the carpet, not caring that you look wanton and lust-filled, that your on display for anyone to see. All you care about is that you're about to get what you've been waiting for. Her tongue is next to follow. With soft, almost teasingly hesitant licks, you can feel the pressure of an orgasm already beginning to build. Her licks don't change in pace, still slow, soft and barely there. It's enough to drive you wild. You look between your legs and moan at the sight: your Furret's pussy is leaking.

Suddenly, as if she was getting ready to punish you, she begins to jab her tongue into your cunt.

You gasp, pushing your hips back for more of her excellent tongue weaving. Your Furret is concentrated on your cunt, on the juices leaking and the sheer sweet scent that is accompanied by it. She's dedicated to finishing you off, she's hyper-focused on making sure you cum.

She eats you out like that for what could only be described as forever. By the time she pulls back to catch her breath, the fur around her mouth and chin are drenched in your juices and you're close to being a wordless, wet mess on the floor. You haven't cum yet, but you're only a couple of strokes away. She leans back on her tail, eager to watch and look at her work. You rest your cheek on the carpet, almost embarrassed that you've given your Furret a complex. She pats your ass, firm taps with her paw, before dragging her blunted claws down your skin, only pulling away when they get too close to your pulsing cunt.

"Please," you whimper. "Please I'm so- I'm ready."

She trills her answer from behind you. You shakily get back onto your hands rather than your forearms and she gives a soft growl. No. She wants you like how you were before. With a sharp swat to your ass, you move back into the position you had just moved from, and groan loudly when she cups your cunt once again. You can't handle the teasing anymore. You're so ready to cum that you're almost near tears at the fact that she hasn't brought you screaming over the edge. "Ple-"

Her mouth is over your cunt and she begins to lick and suck your clit like it was the most delicious thing in the world. The sudden sensation has you wordlessly gasping, hands clutching the carpet as best you could. She's never had you so powerless in her grasp before, never had you near the point of screaming as she ate you out. Your vision is shaking and your spine is going rigid. You're minutes - no, seconds - away from cumming.

She slams her tongue as far as it can do deep within your folds and that's all it takes.

You cover your mouth with your hands as you cum, and there's a weight on your calves; its her body, holding your legs down while you gush into her greedy mouth. With her paws along your thighs she's keeping your pussy aimed at her mouth while you cum, and like any obedient Pokemon, she sucks back every last drop until you collapse in front of her, breathless and nearly cross-eyed.

It's one of the strongest orgasms she's ever given you, and you know you have no more in you to give.

As you come down, she moves away from you and you fall flat onto your stomach, unable to do much more than breathe. You're rolled onto your back a few seconds later, and you groan as your aching cunt brushes against the carpet. You close your eyes, the movement making you dizzy as you fight to catch your breath. Her soft body lifts your head and you lean back, resting on top of her as she allows you to use her like a body pillow. You grip her fur in your hand, and place soft, thankful kisses along her back.

She hums, and wraps herself around you tightly, covering you with her tail. She continues to hum as you quietly thank her over and over, and she doesn't stop until you're sound asleep.


End file.
